Love Lost
by freehalo88
Summary: I have lost the heart I have given to you. C/O story.
1. Chapter 1

These characters and these song aren't mine

These characters and these songs aren't mine. I credit "Glass" and "December Baby" to Ingrid Michaelson.

Please Review.

_And now we meet _

_On a street_

_And I am blind_

_I can not find the heart I gave to you._

There she was, just right there, all I have to do is cross the street and she'll be in my arms again.

It had been seven months since we had parted ways. It wasn't the best break up; we both had said some pretty awful things to each other.

I still love her.

Olivia watched as Casey stood up from her table at the little bistro they used to share meals. Casey turned and locked eyes with Olivia, green meeting brown. In an instant hurt, and pain filled the green eyes, a moment later steely resolve entered the green orbs.

Olivia watched as Casey crossed the street and in a moment was standing in front of her.

"Hey."

"Hey, how are you?"

"I just wanted to say I was sorry, I said some pretty low things to you that night, stuff that wasn't even needed. That's it."

Olivia didn't have a chance to say anything as she watched Casey walk away.

_You have had your fill of me_

_You have had your fill of me_

_How can I catch up when I still want you?_

What Olivia didn't see was the tears staining Casey's face as she walked away from the one person she'd loved.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

These characters are not mine and will never be

These characters are not mine and will never be. Dick Wolf is a lucky bastard but since I can, I'm just gonna have fun with them then clean them off and put them back nice and neat. Onwards with the tale.

Olivia knew the saying that you hurt the ones you love the most was completely true in every sense of the word as she watched Casey's retreating form. The thought of having to meet Elliot for lunch after having heard what Casey had to say left her feeling suddenly very empty and broken.

Brown eyes began to fill with tears and making a quick decision, Olivia pilled out her cell phone and called Elliot begging him to cover for her for the rest of the day, feigning sudden illness.

Once at her apartment Olivia made the decision that she had been putting off for four months now. She knew she still loved Casey deeply; she wasn't sure if the ADA still felt the same about her; she was willing to put her heart and possibly her life on the line to prove to the ADA that she loved her and could be faithful and wouldn't ever break her heart again. She settled at her desk and pulled out a pile of letters she'd written but never had to courage to send to Casey. Looking over the mountain of paper, she decided that it was now or never.

Pulling out a clean sheet on paper Olivia wrote two simple sentences;

_Casey please read these._

_I'm so sorry._

_Olivia._

Folding the letter into three parts she placed it in an envelope and retrieved a larger envelope to place all the others in. Addressing the front of the envelope to the ADA, she dropped it off at her office with explicit instructions that she was to receive the envelope right before she left for the day.

Standing outside the building Olivia thought about going back and getting the envelope, running her fingers through caramel coloured strands she decided that this is what she needed to do and she wound her scarf tighter around her neck and began the trek back to her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Characters are still not mine. Thanks to all the people that reviewed, I'm sorry it takes me so long to update, but it takes me a while to get going on an idea when it comes.

Anywhoo on with the tale.

Chapter 3/3

Two weeks had passed since Olivia had delivered the letters to Casey. Two weeks spend in total agony, thinking about what Casey would do; would she read them, would she burn them, would she even want to talk to her again. As she stood by her apartment window these thoughts went swirling through her head, Olivia decided she had to go to Casey find out what she had to say, she needed the closure.

Sitting on her sofa looking at the pile of letters on her coffee table, Casey couldn't help but think about Olivia and what she had written, the emotion in all he letters had been so raw, so needing, it broke Casey's heart to read the heartache and pure sorrow she had seen on the pages before her. Convinced that she needed to talk to Olivia, find out where she wanted to take their relationship. Gathering her keys and jacket Casey made her way to the door of her apartment. Throwing open the door she was surprised to find startled cocoa eyes looking at her.

"Hi Case, look I know I shouldn't be here, but it's been two weeks since I gave you those letters and while I know I have no right to demand an answer from you, I need to know what's happening, what's going on in your head." Olivia's speech tapered off and she stood there waiting for Casey to say something. Casey smiled at Olivia and then kissed her.

"I want to make this work Liv, but you gotta work to make me trust you again. I trusted our love before and you let me down so we'll work at this and it'll get better, it's gonna take time but I'm ready to try again."

With that twin smiles erupted on the faces of both women and they made their way inside Casey's apartment to work on their relationship.


End file.
